Prairie Springs (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
Prairie Springs is a location in the audio drama series Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. It appears in the fifth episode, The Ranger, and the eighth episode, The Red Reaper. History & The Guardianship Prairie Springs is a small prospector town on the outer North side of Thunder Valley. It lies adjacent to a pink salt flat that eventually blends away into the great Southern desert of Equestria. Prairie Springs was originally settled before the founding of Equestria as an earth pony settlement. The mineral deposits in Thunder Valley were explored to some extent by pioneers from the Earth Pony Kingdom. This was long before the advent of railroads and harsh journeys had to be made through the desert any time supplies were transported. There were far too many mines and deposits available closer to the main earth pony cities for Thunder Valley to be worth the journey. This changed in the decades leading up to the Great War. Railroad lines were finally connected to the valley from the Equestrian Heartland, and enterprising miners returned and rebuilt the town. As tensions grew with the zebras, and natural resources became more scarce, interest in the valley's resources grew exponentially. The mining rights to the whole valley were bought up by a local agriculture collective which already used part of Thunder Valley for growing spices and nuts. They began expanding the few prospected caves from the old days, but the venture proved much too costly to maintain long term. This is when a business offer was made by EAST Corp, to purchase the young mining venture in exchange for company shares. The deal was made by Harvest Orange himself. The mines of the valley were soon depleted, when a new use for them was decided. They would be turned into underground storage Outposts for the Equestrian Special Material Command. The town was kept alive during the construction of the outposts, but work on them concluding was threatening the future of the small community. Those who had lived there a long time were not sure what they would do next. Many of them moved to be closer to family, while others simply had nowhere else to go. When The Last Day came, a significant number of megaspells struck the Single Pony Project tower constructed on the mountain above the settlement. The balefire washing down the mountainside along with a storm of bright green lightning burned most of the inhabitants almost instantly. A small number of them survived in hidden places before starving or turning into ghouls. The latter would then wander from their hiding places only to be killed by the green lightning. Over time, the range of the lightning storm began receding. While the town now lies outside of the storm, the inhabitants were long dead. The Guardianship A few Guardianship Rangers spotted the town in the decades after the war, but it was beyond their reach to establish a secure connection to for almost a century later. By the time they did, a new force was entering the Valley from the Northeast. The Great Arrows began reaching Thunder Valley around the time Prairie Springs was first secured. The near endless onslaught of raiders were able to push the specially armored Rangers back into the lightning storm. The Arrows would control Prairie Springs for nearly 20 years. This would not deter the Guardianship though. They began carving an access tunnel through the mountain, while benefiting from the protection of the storm. The few suits of armor that could help the Arrows survive the lightning had to be stolen from the Guardianship. After the Delta Pass tunnel was completed, Star Paladin Turquoise and his 1st Platoon were able to retake the town. Once it was secured, they were able to use it as a launching location to capture Outpost Zeta in a massive campaign. This victory would be short lived, however. Months after the capture, the Great Arrows would launch their own massive siege, leading to the self-destruction of all seven installations in Thunder Valley. In the aftermath of that destruction, the town was abandoned by The Great Arrows as they left the desert. Behind The Scenes * The name was chosen to be something generic to the Southwestern United States. Category:Locations Category:Locations (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony) Category:EAST Corp Productions